


Down My Spine

by spoilerings



Series: Thorbruce Week 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilerings/pseuds/spoilerings
Summary: The man clearly has powers, but what’s more is that he has this incessant, deep, rich energy flowing through his veins, leaking out of him whenever Bruce comes too close - contaminating the air between them with a palpable layer of desire. It’s constantly gratifying and usually completely overwhelming.orBruce is incredibly sensitive. Thor doesn’t have to do much.





	Down My Spine

**Author's Note:**

> thorbruce week day 4: touch

“Oh… Thor, that feels- that feels so good. Please don’t stop, ever, this is  _ so _ amazing. Oh, my god…” Bruce trails off, currently trapped between the mattress and Thor, who’s draped across Bruce as he noses along Bruce’s neck and his ears, breathing heavily and dragging his tongue around Bruce’s skin. His huge hands are around Bruce’s wrists, pinning them to the sheets and preventing them from moving even an inch, and his legs are on either side of Bruce’s hips, effectively making Bruce a statue, no matter how much he feels like writhing. 

 

Thor just hums in response and moves his attention further down, starting to  _ rub his beard _ across Bruce’s collarbones, and that is definitely the best feeling that Bruce never even knew he wanted to feel. He moans a little to emphasize this point, and despite only having been touched around his neck and shoulders, his dick is definitely  _ very  _ interested in the proceedings. He can literally feel it begin to strain against his briefs after only a few minutes of Thor’s magic hands and mouth, and never before has he been so grateful to be the most annoyingly sensitive person on the planet.

 

When the aforementioned magic mouth reaches his nipples, Bruce lets out an honest-to-god moan, so unaware that he could feel such pleasure from this contact. This is hardly his first time with Thor, but he is completely blown away by new experiences and sensations every single time they find themselves being intimate with one another. How the god manages to constantly outperform his last performance is completely beyond Bruce. The man clearly has powers, but what’s more is that he has this incessant, deep, rich energy flowing through his veins, leaking out of him whenever Bruce comes too close - contaminating the air between them with a palpable layer of desire. It’s constantly gratifying and usually completely overwhelming.

 

Thor continues to migrate further south, now nosing through the hair above Bruce’s navel and dragging his fingertips lightly up and down the sides of his torso. Bruce is absolutely shaking now, so many different  _ sensations _ shooting up his spine, making him feel like he’s floating, like he’s entering an entirely different reality.

 

“Thor, um-”

 

“Yes?” Thor replies, looking up at Bruce even while resting his chin on Thor’s belly, and if that’s not the hottest thing Bruce has ever seen…

 

“Uh- I’m not- I’m not going to be very useful if you…  continue.”

 

“Well I am having a great time, so you seem to be pretty useful to me.”

 

Bruce groans, this time not in pleasure but in anguish. “No, I mean… I’m- I’m not- I won’t last very long, and then… I’ll just be a pile of mush.”

 

Thor just smiles and replies, “Good,” and then the next second he’s making his way back up Bruce’s torso, sitting up and just using his hands this time to map out the skin of his lover. Except this time, he twitches his fingers once and his hands erupt in electricity - not enough to make it even close to painful; rather, just the right amount of slight tingling energy to make what Bruce is feeling even more powerful, to make him shake and moan and fall apart entirely beneath Thor’s touch.

 

It’s the best thing Bruce has ever felt and the best thing Thor has ever seen.

 

Thor leans down again to kiss Bruce’s neck, not biting or sucking, just dragging his lips gently along his skin. He’s learned before that while Bruce doesn’t mind being marked, his favorite feeling is Thor lightly exploring the area with his mouth; since Thor has dedicated this night to worshiping Bruce, he’s prepared to do whatever will make the man happiest. While he does this, he makes quick work of Bruce’s briefs, pushing them down as far as he can reach before breaking away to pull them off the rest of the way. He earns a protesting whine from the desperate man beneath him, who, without the vice-like quality of Thor’s presence, feels empty and neglected.

 

Thor quickly leans back down after discarding the briefs and cradles Bruce’s face in his hands, assuring him, “I will not go anywhere, I promise.”

 

Bruce just closes his eyes and nods. He can barely talk - he’s so overwhelmed - but he nonetheless warns Thor with a whisper, “I’m close.”

 

Thor licks his lips to emotionally steady himself, nearly pushed over the edge of sanity by how Bruce’s voice sounds, and once again continues to kiss along Bruce’s neck. He moves back to the space below Bruce’s ear, introducing his tongue, and he hears a moan in response. He finally moves his right hand down to stroke Bruce’s cock, while still holding Bruce’s face with his left, pausing for just a moment to look at his lover - his whole world - and prepare Bruce for what’s coming.

 

He moves his mouth directly in front of Bruce’s ear, whispering “I love you” as he gives a very direct twist with his right hand, and Bruce is arching off the bed and spilling onto his stomach. For all the sounds he’d made while Thor pulled him apart, he climaxes silently, and Thor just strokes his face with his clean hand until Bruce stops shaking.

 

It still takes him a minute to say anything, so spent and sated that he would fall directly asleep if Thor stopped grounding him and reminding him where he is. When he finally gathers the courage and the energy to test his voice, he rasps, “That was nice.”

 

Thor laughs at that - it is definitely a wild understatement - and gets up to fetch a towel, cleaning Bruce up and then sitting against the headboard by his side. He strokes his hand through Bruce’s unruly hair and smiles as Bruce pushes his face against his thigh. Realizing that Bruce is naked and he’s probably going to get cold, Thor reaches to grab the covers and pull them up over his bedmate, securing him in warmth and comfort. 

 

Before Bruce falls completely asleep, Thor rests his hand on his shoulder, reminding Bruce with a simple touch that he is there and he will never leave.


End file.
